Ours
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil finds out that he's pregnant and wants to tell Dan after keeping it a secret. mpreg obvs, don't read it you don't like.


Phil Lester sighed as he walked into the BBC on a Sunday evening. It was that time again when he would be doing his radio show with his best friend and boyfriend. They've been doing this every Sunday for the past year. Now it was a couple weeks into the New Year. But this time, things were going to be slightly different.

A couple weeks ago, Phil had found out something that had pretty much changed his life. A couple weeks ago, Phil had been getting sick; everything from throwing up every morning, awful stomach aches, horrible headaches. Phil had tried to keep this from his boyfriend, Dan Howell, but Dan had caught him getting sick one day and forced him to go to the hospital. Dan wasn't able to go with him, thankfully. Phil had found out that he was pregnant. It was a complete shock to him. Phil was still so confused as to he was pregnant but luckily the doctors explained everything to him, which calmed Phil down a little.

Now Phil was two months pregnant and he was going to start showing soon. Phil had gotten over the shock phase and was actually quite excited about having the baby; although the thought of having a baby did terrify him. The only problem he had to worry about was telling Dan and his friends and family and subscribers. He hadn't told a single soul yet. He was afraid of all the negativity that he would get. He wanted to tell everyone the right way.

"Hey, you alright Phil?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil. Phil blinked few times and looked over at Dan. "You zoned out. I mean, you literally almost ran into a wall." Dan told him. Phil blushed.

"Oh. Um…" Phil began to say. He shook his head. "Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired." Phil said.

"Well, you did go to bed at 4 a.m. Even though I specifically told you to go to bed early." Dan said. Phil giggled. Dan laughed and grabbed Phil's hand, leading the way into the studio. Phil smiled as he followed Dan into the studio. Dan looked over at Phil again once they were in the studio. "Are you going to be okay for doing the whole?" Dan asked.

"Dan, I'm fine. I'll be able to last two hours." Phil assured him. "I'll just go to bed as soon as we get home." Dan nodded.

"Okay. But, if you feel like you need to step out during the show at any time then just tell someone." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes as he looked over at Dan. Dan smiled innocently. "I just care about you. I don't want you passing out during the show."

"I know." Phil said. He sighed. Dan smiled. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him. Phil smiled and immediately kissed him back. Dan grabbed a hold of Phil's waist and pulled him closer, making Phil moan.

"Oi!" Dan immediately pulled away from Phil and looked over at his and Phil's producer.

"What?" Dan asked. Phil raised his eyebrows as he looked at Dan.

"You know we said that we were okay with you two being a couple and all that but we also said that we didn't want to see any of that in the studio which means no kissing or hand holding." He warned. Dan rolled his eyes and let go of Phil's hand. Phil frowned as he looked over at Dan. He bit his lip and then he looked back at Alistair, their producer.

"It was just a kiss, Alistair." Phil said. Dan immediately looked over at Phil.

"Just forget about, Phil. This isn't something that we need to argue about, okay?" Dan whispered. Phil sighed and nodded. He knew that he shouldn't say anything that would risk getting him or Dan fired from their radio show. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. He and Dan both loved having this radio show. Phil wasn't about to go and screw everything up.

"How much longer do we have until the show starts?" Phil asked. Dan pulled out his phone and looked at the clock.

"We have about 10 minutes. We were actually early today." Dan said. Phil chuckled. He walked over to one of the chairs that was in the studio and sat down. He crossed his arms against his chest and gently rested his arms against his chest. Resting his hand on his stomach was definitely something that Phil had started doing though he knew that he probably shouldn't since nobody knew why he was doing it. Nobody knew that he was pregnant. It would just like a little odd to others. Dan immediately walked over to Phil and rested his hand on his shoulder. Phil looked up at Dan and gave him a smile. Dan immediately returned the smile. Phil took a deep breath. He desperately wanted to tell Dan that he was pregnant today. He couldn't keep this from him any longer. It wasn't fair to Dan. Dan deserved to know the truth. After all, it was his child as well.

It was an hour into the show now. Dan and Phil had just played another music video and they were now talking about birthday fails, which was the hashtag #birthdayfails. Creating new hashtag's was something they liked to do every radio show.

"So…" Phil began to say. He looked over at Dan. Dan also looked over at Phil. "Every time I go on Youtube I get these pregnancy ads." Dan raised his eyebrows. "Every single time." Phil said. Dan chuckled.

"You do know that the ads are based off of what you search for, right?" Dan asked.

"Um, well…" Phil began to say. Dan laughed at him.

"Are you trying to tell us something? Is there something you're hiding?" Dan asked. Phil blushed. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." Phil whispered, but loud enough for Dan to hear him. Dan laughed. Phil bit his lip as he stared at Dan. Of course Dan would take it as a joke. Little did Dan know that Phil was being 100% serious.

"Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way. It's time for the Dan vs. Phil challenge!" He exclaimed. "Phil, do you want to explain what the challenge for Dan vs. Phil is going to be tonight?" Dan asked. Phil looked at him and smiled slightly.

The radio show was officially over. Dan and Phil were about to leave the studio and head home. Though, ever since Phil brought up the whole pregnancy thing and Dan laughing it off, he'd been acting a little upset. He couldn't help but be upset. Phil really wanted Dan to know that he was pregnant. He was just terrified of what Dan's reaction was going to be. Dan meant the world to Phil and he didn't want to lose him. That was the number one thing that he was worried about.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he watched Dan, who was checking his twitter one last time before they left.

"What?" Dan asked, not taking his eyes away from the screen. Phil sighed and walked over to him.

"You know how I brought up that whole pregnancy thing earlier?" Phil asked nervously. Dan finally tore his eyes away from the screen and looked over at Phil. Phil stared at Dan. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"Yeah, what was that about? That was so random." Dan said.

"Well, I-I did bring it up for a reason." Phil told him. "Dan…" Phil began to say. He took a deep breath. Phil was well aware that their producers were still in the room but he didn't care. He needed to get this out now while he had the courage.

"Phil, what's going on?" Dan asked as he stood straight up. He walked over to Phil.

"Dan, we're going to be parents." Phil whispered. Dan blinked a few times.

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Dan asked. Phil sighed.

"You heard what I said…We're going to be parents. We're going to have a child." Phil said.

"That's not even possible. We haven't even talked about this before." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Jesus Christ." Phil mumbled. "For the love of God, I'm pregnant Dan!" He yelled. Dan's eyes went wide with shock. All eyes were now on Phil and Phil was aware of this. Phil didn't take his eyes away from Dan.

"H-How are you pregnant? You're a…" Dan began to say. "You're a fucking male. That's not even possible!" He hissed.

"I can explain everything to you later. But, we're going to parents. We're going to have a baby. I-I now it's shocking to you right now but I've been hiding this for too long. It's your child and you deserve to know about it." Phil said. He took a deep breath. Dan stared at him, still wide eyed. Phil frowned when Dan didn't say anything. "Dan?" Phil asked nervously. "Dan, please say something. Are you mad at me? For keeping it a secret from you for so long?" Dan quickly shook his head.

"How far along are you?" Dan asked. Phil bit his lip.

"Um, I'm…I'm two months in." Phil told him. Dan took a deep breath.

"I-I can't believe this." Dan whispered. "We're going to be parents?" He asked. Phil smiled and nodded.

"We don't have to adopt from someone else. This is our own child." Phil whispered. "Ours." Dan smiled.

"This…This is amazing. The one time you let me top and then you get pregnant." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm still shocked that you're actually pregnant. Where the hell is the baby going to come out of?" Dan asked Phil laughed at him. Dan shook his head. "You know what…I don't even care. I'm just so happy that we're going to be parents!" Dan flung his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. Phil smiled even bigger than he was before and immediately hugged him back.

This was the reaction that he had hoped for. Phil had been so afraid that Dan was going to freak out and leave him and not want anything to do with the baby. But, Dan was actually excited. He did want this baby. That's all Phil cared about.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Dan immediately pulled away from Phil and looked over at Aled, who had been in the room. Dan smiled. "That's amazing that you're pregnant, Phil." Aled said.

"Thanks Aled. I'm so excited and I'm glad I don't have to keep it from you guys anymore." Phil said. He sighed happily.

"Well, come on! What are we waiting for? We gotta get home and celebrate!" Dan yelled. Phil frowned.

"Um, Dan?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him. "You do know that I can't drink right? I am pregnant." Phil said.

"Oh…Right." Dan mumbled. He bit his lip. "Oh, whatever! We don't have to drink! We'll still celebrate!" Phil said.

"Get your stuff and let's go." Phil said excitedly. Dan immediately grabbed everything that he had and put it into his little backpack. Once he was ready, he immediately walked over to Phil. Dan smiled.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Dan yelled excitedly. Phil laughed as Dan dragged him out of the studio.


End file.
